My Self Astem
by NaruSasuXSasoDei
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries...
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a dream once her head hit the pillow. The love of her life, seducing her like it was his duty. Her cheeks flushed pink, and her breathing became hitched. She squirmed a bit, gripping the covers pulling them over turned on her side, shivering.

"A-Akira…" Ichigo called out, looking at him. She watched him as he approached her, dropping his shirt on the floor without a care.

He chuckled slightly. "Ichigo." He said. "I've known how you felt for a long while and I quite love it." He said in a deep tone,crawling over her. He looked down, and smiled at her blush. "Don't worry. Just relax." He said, and leaned down, kissing her.

Ichigo shivered under his touch. "A-Akira…" She breathed out, when he broke the kiss to nip her neck. She turned her head, her eyes closed, gasping when he bit down.

Akira chuckled at her reaction. "I won't bite you. Atleast not until you give me permission." He said a grin coming to his face.

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked at him. She pouted, andhit his chest. "Stop teasing." She said.

Akira smirked, and leaned down, to whisper in her ear."Honey, if I were teasing, you'd want me a lot more right now." He said, following it a chuckle.

Ichigo gasped, and pushed him off, crossing her arms."Nope. You've pushed me too far." She said.

Akira laughed and leaned over kissing her again. "Aww. But I've only just begun my love." He said forming each word on her lips. He went back over her, and nipped at her neck against. He opened his mouth, fangs visible and bit down gently.

Ichigo cried out and tensed at the pain. "I-It hurts…"She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She gripped his arms, slowly relaxing. Ichigo closed her eyes,turning her head to the side.

Akira closed his eyes, and drank the blood that filled his mouth from the wound. He took her hands holding them, and pinned them above her head. He pulled away, licking the blood from his lips, before looking at her. "Your blood is more filling that I thought." He said, kissing her again.

Ichigo could taste her own blood when he kissed her. Her eyes widened, and flashed red briefly. She was both disgusted and delighted by the taste of blood. She closed his eyes and broke the kiss briefly. "You're the only person I know who could bring out the vampire in me." She said, grinning.

Akira coughed at that response, failing to hold back his laughter. He shook his head and laughed until he was satisfied. He looked back at her. "My dear, are you not halfvampire?"

He asked, smiling. He chuckled when he got a giggle for a response. "You need blood. Unless you want to remain in touch with your human side for the rest of your life." He said.

Ichigo looked at him, and smiled. "You have no I'll settle for the vampire in me." She said, and pulled him back down for a kiss.

Akira wasted no time, in parting her lips to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth. He felt her shiver under him, and grinned as amoan came from her lips.

Ichigo shook with pleasure, and tugged her hands to freethem from his grip. After a while, she felt the weight leave her hands, and she instinctively put them around his neck. She moaned when his hands moved downher hips. "A-Akira…" She moaned softly, as he left her mouth to tease herfurther. She whimpered at the treatment. "You're doing it again." She said,looking at him with pleading eyes.

Akira chuckled. "In time, my love." He said, and trailed his hands up, moving her shirt up as he went. He paused briefly, looking at her face. He smirked. "And you seem to love it so…" He said. He looked at Ichigo,amused when she pulled her shirt off the remainder off the way letting it fall to the floor. He chuckled. "Someone doesn't know patience." He said, teasingly.

Ichigo groaned in frustration, and pushed him off,sitting on him. "And someone doesn't know when to stop teasing." She said,smiling.

Akira opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. He shook his head. "No. And I have a feeling I'm going to be punished for my actions."He said, grinning.

"Oh yes. Who's the master now?" He asked, smirking deviously. She giggled at the gasp she earned. Ichigo trailed her hand downAkira's chest slowly. "You've teased me, so you'll get to feel the torture you put me through." She said, straddling his waist.

Akira whimpered. He looked at her, as she tied his hands over his head. "I see you've learned from reading Ichijo's manga." He said,putting his head back down. "You honestly shouldn't be reading that. It's bad for your health." He said.

"Don't they all say that?" Ichigo asked, and ran herfingers over his chest purposefully staying extra long at his nipples. She leaned her head down, taking one in her mouth, biting down gently.

Akira gasped, and arched. "I-Ichigo… N-Not t-there… A-Ah…Ah..!" He cried out, feeling hands where they shouldn't be.

Ichigo grinned at that reaction, and continued to rub himthrough the fabric. "You're awfully hard now…" She said, looking at his reaction. She unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, single handedly. Slowly sliding her hand over the fabric, making its way past all fabric in general,gripping his erect length in his hand. She slowly began moving her hand up and down.

Akira moaned. "S-Stop… N-Not there…!" He said barely above a choked cry. He wiggled underneath her, opening his eyes when he heard amoan from her. He looked at her, and smiled. "What happened to taking control?"He asked, smirking.

Ichigo looked at him, annoyed he was enjoying this."Whose fault is it, that I'm wearing this god damn maid outfit? I think yours."She said, and looked down at her remaining pieces of the maid outfit. "It's amazing how you leave the lacy things on, but take over the other things." She said.

"You took it off. I was having fun. Admiring it…" Akirasaid, blushing.

"Pervert. Maybe that's why you're hard." She said, and wiggled to get comfortable.

Akira instinctively bucked his hips forward, smiling at the loud moan he earned. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been enjoyingthis." He said, looking down at her.

Ichigo took the end of her skirt and lifted it. She dropped it back down. "Think its still you, since your loving this position right-!" She said, not able to finish her sentence as it was interrupted by amoan. "A-Akira!" She said, panting.

"Innocent." Akira said, grinning, as he looked up at his hands. He pulled and broke the rope holding him to the bed, unwrapping it from his arms. "Now, now. You must be punished for your foul play." He said,smirking as he pinned her down, earning a loud moan from her.

"Please… Punish me, master." Ichigo said softly. Helooked up at Akira, who was stunned, and blushed more realizing what she just said.

Akira chuckled. "As you wish." He said, and reached under her skirt, pulling down her undergarments. He smiled, at the redness in her face. "Aw, come on. It's not that embarrassing." He said.

"It is." Ichigo said, rubbing her legs together."Especially since you did that." She said.

"You sat where you shouldn't have at that moment of time.I just did what was a natural reflex, and we ended up like that. It's not that bad." He said.

Ichigo looked at him. She looked into his eyes. "Akira…Please take me…" She pleaded.

"Anytime." Akira responded, and tossed his boxers to the ground with the other forgotten pieces of clothing. He held Ichigo's hand overher head, positioning himself. He looked up at her then, pushed himself in. He stopped every now and then to let her get used to it.

Ichigo cried out, tears in her eyes. She arched at the pain, which only managed to push him in deeper. She cried out again. "It hurts…!" She said, squeezing his hands.

"Just relax."Akira said. He stopped and watched her reaction, waiting for the pain to subside before he continued.

Ichigo let out a long shaky breath, and relaxed. She opened her eyes, and looked at Akira. She nodded slightly.

Akira pulled out until only the head was in, and then thrusted back into her.

Ichigo cried out, feeling the pleasure start to fill panted, gripping his hands again. She moaned as the feeling overtook her,sending pleasure coursing through her body.

Akira panted, picking up his past. He moved faster,occasionally moving roughly sending him deeper into her.

Ichigo tightened her grip, and almost screamed in pleasure as he hit that sweet spot in her. She continued a string of moans each time he hit it. Her body trembled from the pleasure, as it became hot. Ichigo closed her eyes. "Ah... Akira… More…!" She said, unconsciously. Her eyesight was beginning to fog, as feeling went through her body.

Akira looked up at her. He took her plea and did what she wanted. He moved roughly, picking up his pace. He panted feeling himself nearing the edge. His stomach twisted as his body heated up. He let go of Ichigo's hands and leaned down, wrapping his arms around her. He closed the space between their bodies, still in movement.

Ichigo put her arms around his neck, panting. She moaned again, moving her body in sync with his, crying out with the pleasure taking over her body. "Harder…!" She cried out instinctively.

Akira closed his eyes, and moved harder. He moaned himself, shivering at the feel. He thrusted in once more, reaching his limit. He came into her, moaning.

Ichigo moaned loudly, feeling her insides fill with his cum. She closed her eyes, panting.

Akira laid on top of her. He panted, trying to catch his breath, listening to her heart beat. He held her hand. "You know, I've always loved you…." Akira whispered into her ear.

Ichigo shivered. "And I've always loved you. Since I first saw you." She said, flipping them over. She laid her head on his chest,covering them both with the sheets.

Akira smiled, and put his arms around her. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over for the night. Ichigo did the same…

~End Scene: ~

Ichigo sat up quickly, her hands on her heart was pounding. "T-That could not have been a dream! That was too real!" She said to herself, trying to regain her breath. Ichigo looked around her room, and got up, and turned red. She uncomfortably squirmed. "I hope that's not true…" She said under her breath, walking into the bathroom. Sheclosed the door behind her, and screamed in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

After a nice hot shower, Ichigo came out of the bathroom,her hair falling down to her lower back. She looked in the mirror at her hair,and smiled. "Princess…" She said and giggled. Ichigo dried her hair, and smiled. She put on her fresh pajamas that were covered in pandas. She smiled,and hugged herself. "Cute pandas." She said to her reflection, and put her towel back in the bathroom.

Ichigo put on her fuzzy slippers and opened her door. She looked out, and stepped out of her room quietly slightly closing the door. She went down the hall, looking around to see if anyone was up. She sighed, shaking her head. Being the only girl and early riser of the vampires didn't really come in gifts and flattering. It came in having to see why boys are awful and perverts. She smiled at the thought and went downstairs. She sat on the couch,and laid her head on the arm rest, watching T.V. She sighed, and hugged a pillow close to her, curling up.

After a while of not being entertained with the T.V., Ichigo closed her eyes again. She slowly fell asleep, cuddling the pillow. She was so far into sleep; she didn't even hear when the brown haired boy and a blonde came downstairs.

"Hey Akira, check this out." Ichijo said, leaning over the back of the chair. He looked at Ichigo, then over at Akira.

Akira paused and went over to where he was standing. He looked over seeing Ichigo's sleeping face. He smiled.

Ichigo turned onto her back. Her cheeks were pink, and the pillow was still close to her.

"Ah, she's talking." Ichijo said, looking at her. Akira leaned in to hear.

"No… Don't bite…" Shemuttered, her cheeks turning even pinker.

Akira and Ichijo looked at each other. They turned back to Ichigo.

Ichigo moaned softly. "A-Aki... ra…" She said quietly,gripping the pillow tighter.

Akira's jaw dropped, and Ichijo covered his mouth, laughing."Looks like someone's got the hot's for you." He said, smiling at him.

Akira hit him, and then grabbed him ducking. "She's waking up." He said, quietly.

Ichigo sat up and yawned. He shook her head. "I have got to get over this…" She muttered. "Why do I even have these dreams…? " She sighed,and put the pillow over her face, screaming into it. "I'm a girl! I'm supposed to be normal! Stupid boy perveryness!" She sighed, and moved the pillow.

"Ah…" She said, going over to the bookshelf. She pulled out a manga book and smiled, sitting back down. "Hehe… Guess that dream taught me this book is bad for my health…" She said, and opened it to a random page. She looked at it, and turned red, slamming it shut. "Baka, Ichijo." She said and shuddered, setting the book down. She hugged her knees, looking down.

Akira grinned and looked at Ichijo. He shook his head, and made a sign with his hands.

Ichijo glared at him, and pushed him. Akira caught himself,freezing. He smiled, and sat back down. He held up one finger, and stood up. He leaned over the couch, and put his arms around Ichigo. "Ello!" He said,smiling.

Ichigo jumped and looked up. Her eyes widened. "Akira! How long have you been there!" She asked.

Akira smiled. "All the way from 'No. Don't bite.' To now."He said.

Ichigo turned red. "Haha… I was just… Remembering what I saw in a T.V. show once." She said.

"Oh. But I know I heard my name in there. Didn't you hear it too, Ichijo?" Akira asked, looking down at him.

"Oh yeah. I also heard a moan after your name which makes me wonder how contagious us boys are."He said, grabbing his manga book. "And I'm taking this. You're underage for reading it." He said.

"So are you." She said, looking at him.

Ichijo shrugged. "I'm a boy." He said.

Akira smiled, and jumped over the back of the chair, sitting next to her. He left one arm around her. "So, care to explain what you were dreaming about?" He asked.

Ichijo claimed the spot on the opposite of her.

Ichigo turned red, and looked down. "N-no." She said.

Akira and Ichijo looked at each and smiled. "No?" They both said, looking at her.

Akira leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "Don't be mean…" He said.

Ichigo shivered. "Funny, you said the same thing in-…" She stopped herself.

Ichijo smiled. "Ichigo, care to explain the noises we heard earlier?" He asked.

Ichigo screamed in frustration. "You're both so mean!" She said, and pushed them away getting up.

Akira grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down. "We also believe that no normal girl can make herself produce those kinds of noises. We're always willing to find out though." He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A-Akira… You really shouldn't be saying something like that…" She said.

Akira smiled, and looked at Ichijo. Ichijo smiled and pushed Ichigo back into Akira's lap. Akira looked at her, and then traced his hand down her stomach. "You know, I've always seem you as a four play type." Hesaid.

Ichigo looked at him. She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Maid outfit." She said, pulling his hands away, crossing her arms.

Akira looked at her shocked, then at Ichijo. "Well… Yes,actually." He said, looking back at her.

"Dream come true." Ichigo muttered. Akira titled his head. He smiled. "So that's what you dream about…" He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she struggled to get up. "No…!"She said, and gritted her teeth, feeling a hand on her thigh. She looked at Akira. "I'd never think you were this perverted inside the cute boy face." Shesaid.

Akira laughed. "That's what they all say." He said, and leaned down. He titled her head, fangs coming out.

Ichigo pulled his hands away. "No!" She said, and moved off of him. She panted, putting a hand on her chest to still her heart.

"That's not nice, Ichigo. Never interrupt someone when they are about to eat." He said, holding his hand up. He motioned his hand in a motion towards him, smirking.

Ichigo struggled against moving, but her body moved on its own. Before she could react, her body had already placed itself on Akira's lap facing him. She closed her eyes feeling his hands trace down her sides.

Akira looked over at Ichijo. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Quite a few." Ichijo replied. He looked Ichigo up and down."So far, I'm seeing Neko."He said.

Akira smiled at the idea. "She'd make such a cute kitty." Hesaid, and patted her head.

Ichigo gritted her teeth, and let her hands go into fists."I thought you were different… I thought of all people you'd understand what I have to go through. I now know I was wasting my time… Every single night, I had to be waked up because my dreams were too much for me to handle… Every single time, it was a dream world that would never happen… You have no idea how much I long for that to be my reality. Where no matter where I am, you'd at least get me…" She said,tears in her eyes. "I'm done… I won't be a slave for you." She said, and pushed off of his lap. She turned and stopped, looking back at him.

Akira looked at her. He pulled her back over, and down,kissing her. He closed his eyes, and pulled away. "I do understand you. More than you think. And you now I'd never make you do anything against your will."He said, and let go of her hand.

Ichigo paused, cheeks red. She walked back upstairs, her hand on her mouth. "My first…" She said, and paused at her dorm door, tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled. "Maybe it's not to late too give up hope on you yet…" She said to herself, and went into her room.


End file.
